Ash and Cameron's Forest Adventure
by trippeydiesel
Summary: Ash and his rival Cameron have a fun time in the forest doing something Ash never thought was possible!


Ash POV

I was standing outside the stadium where the Unova League was going to end the next day. Even though I lost to my good buddy Cameron, I was still so psyched to compete! Me and my best buddy Pikachu both fought hard but in the end, I am still proud of him.

I turned around to head back to the dorms where Cilan and Iris, my best friends, were staying at. It was the middle of the night, after all, and I had to get a good night's sleep. And besides, I wouldn't want to miss Cilan's excellent breakfast he always makes! Me and my Pokemon, especially Oshawott, were going to love breakfast tomorrow.

I rounded the corner of the stadium and I saw a very strange tent off in the bushes. I was very curious about the tent. After all, there were dorms available for the trainers, and that sure beats sleeping outside!

As I was nearing the tent I saw somebody sitting on the ground. I couldn't see who it was because it was too dark, but as I got closer I realized-

"Cameron!" I yelled out, but as soon as I realized it was him, I was there, on the ground, with his head down, hugging his knees and he was crying uncontrollably.

Normal POV

Ash was stopped dead in his tracks. Cameron was absolutely torn apart after losing the battle with Virgil. He thought he was going to win the Unova League, after all, he beat Ash with only five pokemon, he had it in the bag, but he lost.

"Lu...lucario…" Cameron's Lucario was kneeling in front of Cameron, patting his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "It's all my fault!" Cameron wailed. "If it wasn't for my stupid stupid brain we would've won Lucario! I-I-I failed you, I failed Hydreigon, and s-samurott!" Cameron started to cry even harder and Lucario sighed.

"Cameron…" Ash said, coming closer to the crying boy. Cameron's head jolted up, he quickly wiped away his tears with his arm and stood up to face Ash. "ASH!" Cameron said, his face flushing a violent shade of red. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN WATCHING?"

"For a while," Ash said, sighing. "Cameron, please don't feel bad." Ash sat down next to Cameron. "After all, you should feel glad! You beat me right? That's really cool!" Ash said, trying to cheer up Cameron. Cameron still had tears coming out of his eyes. "Ash, I didn't win. I'm nothing anymore."

"This isn't like you!" Ash said strongly. "You're always so energetic, upbeat and happy. Take your loss and turn it into something you can learn from. If you train your pokemon super hard, you can even win even more battles!"

"What's the point…" Cameron said, sighing. Cameron's headband was around his neck. He was sweating profusely from crying too much. Tears that ran down his face made a big wet spot on the front of his orange T-Shirt. His bandana he wore around his neck was loose and soggy as well, from the tears.

"I do!" Ash said happily. "When you were having your gym battle with Marlon in Humilau City, I was cheering you on, Pikachu too! I know you're a strong trainer with strong pokemon and you can do anything you want to as long as you and your pokemon's hearts are connected!" Cameron looked up and looked Ash straight in the eyes. "So you're saying… if I keep training with my pokemon, we'll get stronger?"

"YES!" Ash smiled, and so did Cameron, a bit. The two boys made eye contact. Even though Cameron's eyes were still a bit red from crying, Ash just looked into Cameron's brownish, steel gray eyes. Something weird was happening. Ash felt something weird coming over him. Something was making him feel drawn to Cameron. Ash looked down to Cameron's lips. They seemed so soft, so warm, so wet…

"_What's going on right now!?_" Ash said. Ash was freaking out inside. "_What am I supposed to do… I can't stop moving toward's Cameron's face-"_ Ash and Cameron's faces were very very close. Ash could feel the warmth coming from Cameron's face. The two boys were inching closer and closer until their lips made contact. Cameron closed his eyes, and Ash followed suit. Cameron opened his mouth, and Ash did the same. Ash had no idea what was happening, he was just following Cameron's lead, but boy, it felt so good.

Ash's tongue made contact with Cameron's tongue. It felt so wet, slimy and disgusting, yet… it felt so nice. Cameron was moving his lips and kissing Ash and Ash just sat there, dumbfounded yet enjoying the sensations.

Suddenly, Cameron pulled back and a string of saliva was formed. Ash's lips were wet…

"Ash…" Cameron said, quietly, panting for air. Ash leaned back as well and wiped away saliva from his lips. "Did we just… kiss?" Ash said, quietly. Ash thought that only boys and girls could kiss, he had no idea two boys could kiss! Ash felt something wet in his pants, and when he looked down he noticed there was a rather large wet stain on his pants, near his groin.

"Oh no! I peed myself!" Ash said. He got up hurriedly, but before he could run to the restroom to clean up, Cameron grabbed Ash's arm. "I don't think it's pee!" Cameron exclaimed. "My willy is wet too… it's called pre-cum."

"Pre-cum? What's that?" Ash said, sitting back down, facing Cameron. His head was tilted a bit, out of curiosity. "It's like this, sticky sweet stuff that comes out of your willy when you get excited." Cameron said. "EXCITED? I get excited all the time and this is the first time it's came out!" Ash stated, frowning.

"No, not that kind of excited!" Cameron said, sighing. "When you get horny."

Ash gasped. "Horny? What's that?" Ash pulled his Pokedex out of his back pocket. He thought it was a Pokemon of some sort.

"Ash...I'm going to do something to you.._." _Cameron said sharply. "But you have to promise me you won't tell anyone, not even Pikachu!" Ash's eyes grew wide when Cameron said that. "Okay, I promise… but what are you going to do to me?" Ash was genuinely curious to find out what Cameron had in mind. Maybe Cameron was going to give Ash a few pointers on battling techniques?

"Alright, come on!" Cameron said excitedly, standing up from the ground. He held out a hand to Ash, which Ash took. "Let's go somewhere more private…" Cameron smiled, and then pulled out a pokeball from his back pocket. "Lucario, return!" Ash realized that Lucario was staring at them kiss this whole time. How embarrassing...

Cameron and Ash walked hand in hand through the forest for a minute or two until they came to a clearing. Cameron let go of Ash's hand and turned around and kissed Ash again. Ash nearly gasped because it was so sudden of Cameron. Ash liked how warm and soft Cameron's nice lips felt. Ash could feel his dick stirring around in his pants. It was getting big, but why?

Cameron broke the kiss and began to fiddle with Ash's belt buckle.

"CAMERON!" Ash screamed, pushing Cameron away. "What are you doing down there!?" Cameron made eye contact with Ash and smirked. His face seemed so dirty and lustful.

"Let me do it, Ash…" Cameron said. "I saw it on TV one night." Cameron continued to fiddle with Ash's belt, trying so hard to get it undone… Ash started to get nervous. "What is Cameron going to do…" Ash thought to himself.

"AHA!" Cameron said, as he finally got Ash's belt to undo itself. Ash's member was visibly noticable, fully erect through his pants. Cameron gave Ash's member a poke and Ash let out a sharp gasp. "W-w-why d-did you touch me there?" Ash said. His tip was very sensitive, he was getting this strange feeling from down there… his member wanted out of his pants, right now.

Cameron began to giggle as he unbuttoned Ash's pants. He could see some curly black pubes poking out from the waistband of Ash's jeans. "_Just like in the movie…_" Cameron thought to himself. Cameron unbuttoned Ash's jeans and slid them down Ash's hairless and smooth legs. Ash's face turned red as he was nearly half naked, with Cameron's face a mere 4 inches away from his throbbing member. Cameron smirked at the sight of Ash's precum stain on his boxers. Ash had on his favorite pair of boxers that had pokeballs on them. Cilan even went as far as to stitch up a couple of holes on them.

"Nice underwear, you nerd!" Cameron laughed at Ash. Ash's face turned red and looked down. "And now… showtime!" Cameron said as he pulled Ash's member out of the front flap of Ash's boxers Ash's dick was so wet, and relieved because it could finally breathe. Ash was still confused to what Cameron was up to, until Cameron opened his mouth wide and put Ash's dick inside of his mouth. "CAM-" Ash started, but stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hhhhh, mmm, cam- cam- cameron…." Ash moaned. Cameron gazed up at Ash and continued, his head bobbing up and down Ash's member. Ash's cock felt so warm… Cameron's mouth was so inviting, so moist,,, Ash's sensitive tip was rubbing against the back of Cameron's throat. "Oooooh, cameron… please… don't stop!" Ash exclaimed. Cameron, as he was sucking off Ash, lifted a hand to his hairy balls and began to fondle them. Ash began to moan loud.

"Hmm, mmm, oo, cammy, cammy… cammy it feels...so..." Ash's face began to flush red. Cameron, too, began to feel even more horny as his dick began to beg for release. Ash could feel his dick become even harder as more precum began to leak into Cameron's mouth. And then-

"Cameron stop, I feel like I'm going to pee!" Ash screamed, but Cameron seemed unfazed, he glared at Ash directly in his eyes as he was sucking him off. "Cameron, stop." Ash repeated, beginning to feel something building up inside of him. "Stawppp, stop, sTOP STOP STOP!" Ash was moments away from something releasing into Cameron's mouth. The adrenaline was starting to build, Ash was begging to get even more hotter, Cameron was beginning to go faster until-

"NNNNGGGGGHHHH!" Ash's eyes widened, he stood on his toes and he grabbed Cameron's head and shoved it so all of his cock was down his throat. Ash's cock began to throb, it throbbed so hard inside of Cameron's mouth. Ash felt something spurt out of his cock, it slid down Cameron's throat. Ash pulled on Cameron's long brown hair as he was cumming monstrous amounts down his throat. Ash began to smile and moan even louder as his orgasm was making his balls squeeze to the limit.

"Nnnnngggghhh…" Ash moaned as he slowly pulled his cock out of Cameron's mouth. A single rope of cum lashed across Cameron's beautiful smooth face. Ash's dick was done… and Ash was completely blown away. He liked the feeling before the white milk came out of his member. It overpowered everything Ash had ever thought was good, it was better than a warm sauna...

Cameron let out a moan and fell backwards. Cameron had euphoria come over him. "_I can't believe it… I sucked off Ash Ketchum!"_

Ash fell to his knees and began to tremble after experiencing waves of body wracking pleasure. Ash had his first orgasm and he loved every minute of it.

Cameron got up and wiped the cum off of his face. "Looks like your cum got a little on me, hahaaaaa…" Cameron said, leering at Ash's man essence on his hand.

Ash said, "I'm sorry for… what happened? What's that milk that came out of my willy? Is it tasty?" Ash said, curious as ever.

"It's just cum, usually I just wipe it on a sock or something… it actually tastes pretty good Ash! Better than moomoo milk!" Cameron said, smiling. Ash just smiled to be polite, but he just realized that he may have done something really inappropriate with his good buddy Cameron.

Cameron adjusted his headband that was previously dangling around his neck and placed it neatly back on his forehead. Cameron crossed his arms and thought for a second.

"I want to shove my dick up your ass!" Cameron said, enthusiastically.

"What?" Ash said, slowly coming off of the high from cumming for the first time.

"Get down on your knees." Cameron said, smiling darkly. Ash followed what Cameron said, confused at the directions slightly.

"Are you going to shove your willy up my… butt?" Ash asked as his eyes began to tremble with fear. Ash's innocence was really turning on Cameron, but it was beginning to annoy him as well.

"Yes Ash…" Cameron said, smirking darkly. "You're going to love it Ash, trust me…"

Cameron undid the button on his blue shorts, pulling them down as well as his dark blue boxers. Cameron's dick was stone hard, leaking a bit of pre-cum on the tip. Cameron thought it was hot seeing Ash down on all fours, his ass up in the air, ready for a dick… for punishment for being such a innocent boy...

Cameron scooted over to Ash, and spread open his ass cheeks.

"Hnnng!" Ash moaned.

Cameron then saw Ash's pretty pink asshole. It looked so tight… "This'll be fun!" Cameron smirked. He put a finger up to Ash's beautiful boy hole.

"oooOO! Cameron, don't touch me there!" Ash said defensively, getting up to stop Cameron from fingering him, but Cameron slammed Ash's head to the ground, preventing him from standing up.

"You're my little gay slut, Ash…" Cameron said. "You're going to love it!"

Cameron inserted his finger into Ash's rear end. Ash's insides were warm and moist. Cameron can tell that Ash was never fucked before. His insides were hugging his finger very tightly. Admittedly, Cameron had to use a lot of force to get past Ash's tight sphincter.

"Mmmmmggghhhh….." Ash moaned as Cameron was basically finger raping him.

"You're enjoying this? Wow…." Cameron said. Ash felt trapped by Cameron. He wanted to get up and fight back, something about this just seemed so wrong, but he couldn't… he loved the good feelings Cameron was giving him in a foreign place on his body.

"Alright Ashy, get ready! You're about to get the best sex you'll ever have!" Cameron said triumphantly as he placed his member to the entrance of Ash. Ash let out a moan and Cameron slid right in.

At first Cameron went very slowly as Ash winced at Cameron's member going "too fast." Ash was breathing heavily and tears were starting to roll down his red cheeks and onto the ground. And then suddenly, Cameron put both hands on Ash's back and begin to fuck Ash with everything he had.

"HNNNNNNNNNGHHH! STOP IT CAMERON, MMMMN, C-C-C-CAM YOU'RE GOING TO TEAR IT!" Ash screamed. Cameron simply let out a sigh and didn't relent from fucking Ash like a madman.

"Please! STAWP IT HUWRTS!" Ash screamed for mercy as Cameron inched deeper and deeper into Ash's lush and moist insides. Cameron wasn't going to give up, he never gives up!

"IT HURTS! PLEASE SOMEBODY HEL- MMMM!" Ash yelled, but before Ash could finish his plea for help, Cameron had grabbed the closest thing be could find, Ash's pokeball boxers, and shoved them in his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Shut up Ashy!" Cameron hissed, giggling. "You know you like my cock, Ash! Take it like the little whore you are!"

"MMMMMMNNN!" Ash screamed. Tears began to roll down his face. Ash wanted Cameron to stop, he felt so defeated, so vunerable, so… used… he even began to squirm around hoping to break free from Cameron's iron grip but it was hopeless.

As Cameron continued to pump his 7 inch uncut cock into the young boy's tiny and frail body, he noticed something odd. Ash's cock was raised up and precum was oozing out like a fountain.

"You little whore," Cameron hissed into Ash's ear. "Your little cock is hard and wet. You love it!" Cameron placed a hand down to Ash's tiny member and began to stroke.

"NNNNNOOOOOO!" Ash was able to muffle. Ash was loving it, the pain had subsided and he loved the feeling of Cameron violating his insides. He was afraid of cumming again, there was too much good feelings, his heart felt like it was about to explore…

"Ashy...Ashy….you're about to make me… squeeze your ass tight ashy!" Cameron hissed, and Ash obeyed. Ash tightened his ass as tight as he could and Cameron let out a loud moan.

"R-right there! MmmmmMMMM!" Cameron began to fuck Ash harder and faster, Ash's tiny body was violently being thrown around-

"HHHHHMNMM!" Ash muffled, he was getting very very close…

"Ashy! I'm about to cum! Cum cum cuM! HERE IT COMES! ooOOOOOOH!" Cameron, with one last thrust, thrusted so far into Ash that Ash himself let out a loud whimper. Chills were sent all throughout Cameron's body, his dick and balls were being emptied as his seed was being pumped into Ash's insides.

"CMMMRN!" Ash squealed. He put a hand to his little member and began to stroke it furiously. And then, ten ropes of cum lashed out of Ash's dick and Ash began to seize up. His orgasm was out of this world! Ash let out more whimpers and moans until his dick stopped letting out man milk.

Cameron began to slowly pull out of Ash, breathing heavily, smiling. As Cameron was sliding out of Ash's now swollen and purple asshole, cum leaked out of there and onto the grass below. Cameron leaned forward and took Ash's boxers out of Ash's mouth, which was now wet from saliva.

"That was… amazing…" Cameron panted as he looked Ash directly in his eyes.

Ash just layed on the ground and stared at Cameron back. "_What did I just do with him?"_ Ash wondered. _"He… used me! Like a toy! I'm so dirty…." _Tears began to roll down Ash's face.

"Ash? What's wrong?" Cameron asked, his eyes growing wide. "Why are you crying?"

"I begged you to stop!" Ash said, his face growing redder by the second. "

"You loved my cock, Ash, you little slut! Don't act ungrateful!" Cameron snapped.

"I-" Ash started but he stopped abruptly. "_It is true!" _Ash realized. _"I did love his cock inside of me…"_

Ash said nothing as he stood up, slowly rubbing his cum off his stomach and licked it. "It does taste good, Cameron…" Ash said as he actually ate his own cum, loving the way it tasted as he swallowed it. Cameron actually thought it was hot seeing Ash consume his own seed, but it seemed a little...weird.

When Ash was finished he grabbed his boxers and slid them on. He then grabbed his pants and put in one of his legs.

"Ash! Stop!" Cameron said, looking down to the ground. "Why are you getting dressed?"

"I have to go…" Ash was feeling ashamed of himself. He couldn't bear to be around Cameron any longer. He felt so… dirty and violated.

"Ash, please don't go! Please stay in my tent with me, at least for tonight! I always carry an extra sleeping bag, just in case I ever made a friend-"

"What do you mean 'if I ever made a friend?'" Ash said, frowning. Cameron let out a sigh and looked up at the night sky.

"Ash… when I was in trainer school, nobody liked me! They always said I was always too annoying, and my dreams of becoming a strong trainer like you were dumb because my grades were bad! I hate sitting for hours on end taking dumb notes! Nobody wanted to hang with me, the dumb kid…" Cameron said, hanging his head down in sadness.

"In the end, I ended up meeting my #1 pokemon, Riolu. He would watch me from afar, Ash. The school was next to a forest, and Riolu was walking by when he saw me eating lunch outside by myself. Riolu actually went into the forest and got two Oran berries, one for me and for him, and he actually sat down next to me! We became good buddies after that.

"One day, when it was recess, a group of four boys found out I was gay and they all began to tease me and shove me around. Riolu, from the forest, saw the boys were teasing me and he came and defended me! He used force palm on all of those boys to get them away. They never picked on me again.

"So, in the end," Cameron continued, "I decided to drop out of Trainer school and go on a journey with Riolu. We've been all over Unova, Ash, I've been looking for a friend just like you."

Ash blinked. _"Cameron… wow, Cameron, I had no idea you had it so rough! You always seemed so upbeat…"_

"Cameron." Ash said. "There's this guy named Trip, he's really mean to me. I guess we're rivals. One time I saw him at a Pokemon center and I invited him to have a dinner Cilan prepared for me and Iris. But Trip scoffed, saying, 'I would never take food from a loser with weak, unevolved pokemon like you!' and then Trip walked away."

"Wow, what a jerk!" Cameron said, leaning closer to Ash.

"I cried in the room after the others feel asleep," Ash said. "I really wanted to be friends with Trip but he always pushed me away…"

"We could be friends!" Cameron said, holding a fist up in the air. "We can travel together, get stronger together and even have more sex!" Cameron cheered and Ash smiled.

"I'd like that," Ash said.

"Now come on! I have some left over food we can have for dinner!" Cameron said happily, putting back on his blue shorts. Ash smiled widely as he got dressed as well. The two boys then shared a small kiss on the lips and walked hand in hand to Cameron's small brown tent.

_"Man, am I so psyched!" _Ash thought to himself, giddy as ever. _"I found a new best friend for life!"_

The end, for now.


End file.
